


Played

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mecha Trafficking, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Objectification, Organized Crime, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Scheming, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 27 - AsphyxiationBarricade's future is no longer in his servos... He just doesn't know it...





	Played

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark. I mean the WARNINGS.

The way Jazz was working him, the Praxian didn’t last long, with a cry he overloaded hard into tge keeper's servo and stilled. His spike pulsed in the other's grasp, while he went through his overload. He could only imagine how his sticky transfluid ruined the formerly pristine covers. Imagine, because He was unable to actually look down at it, thanks to Jazz' binding. The other's spike was still buried deep inside his valve and he realized that besides just overloading the change and ache in his valve hasn't subsided, as it hit him; he didn’t overload both ways, that’s why there was still an uncomfortable charge in his system. He squirmed and whined lightly, his valve lips already tender from the harsh pounding Jazz had given him just a minute ago. 

When the visored mech started to draw his member out, Barricade bit down on his lips, he really wasn't used to anything like this and remembered all too well why he wasn't into getting fucked. He was going to tell Jazz to release him, now that they were done, as the Polyhexian's hips snapped harshly back and Barricade cried out. "Ow.. what? No, ah- stop! Please! Ja-azz! What are you doing?!" Barricade tried to struggle to get the ropes or cuffs to give, to no avail. Jazz grunted behind him, still thrusting to his spark’s delight, his lopsided smirk unseen by the enforcer.

"A made ya cum twice... But neither did A get to finish nor did your valve gimme an overload to ride out... that's not fair now, is it?" Jazz explained while hammering his hips against Barricade's. The Praxian sobbed, his soft valve lining burned, not only from the rough handling but from his still rising charge as well. At the same time it felt like something held him back. Kept him from the much needed release. "Come on pretty, ya are so slick and lose from my lovin’ that A barely get charged. Why don't ya overload for me? Squeeze ma spike real good?" Jazz coaxed. 

"I can't... Please stop... it hurts...I- ah I can't" Jazz hummed slowing his pace a little. "M sorry, sweetspark. A like ya so much, but A just need that sweet release... just like your valve does" The keeper whispered. "How about I'll try something to help us both? And if you really don't like it just say _something_. A will stop the very second. A promise" Barricade really wanted it to be over. The sooner the better "Yes... just... just promise that you stop it after that. Even if it won't work" "your word will be ma order..." Jazz pulled out, and pressed his hard, slick spike firm against the mech's tight port before grabbing the rope between Paxian's doorwings with one servo, apparently for leveraged. 

Barricade relaxed for just a split-second as he felt how Jazz' spike was pushed against his port. _No!_ This was definitely not gonna happen. He wasn't a whore. He was about to tell Jazz that much and that he was done playing his perverted games as he felt a pull at his doorwings from the ropes. Then something moved and a knot around his neck gave. Shortly after another rope tightened around his neck, pressing at two distinct points - his main energon line and the line that supplied his voice box with fuel. For a moment he was perplexed. He was sure that this was _not_ supposed to happen. The little accident drew his attention long enough from Jazz’ spike that he nearly jumped as his port's rim gave painfully, allowing the spike’s head to enter him. 

He screamed. Told Jazz to stop at once. Only, that without his voicebox functioning, his attempts were without a hope to be heard by Jazz, who slowly started to move deeper inside him, stretching him to the point that Barricade wished he would have gotten the other to prepare him with his digits first. At the same time his vision was starting to go blurry. _Frag_. He was going to get strangled to death and was not able to ask the mech who fragged him in the port to help him, because a stupid rope has slipped. At least the pain slowly subsided as he started to lose consciousness. 

\---

Jazz carefully untied the limp frame from the headboard and arranged him on the bed. As he looked him over he grinned, this one was worth some trouble and the work he still required. The visored mech took his time cleaning Barricade, always scanning for any sign the other would awake earlier than planned, a syringe with a mild narcotic already prepared. Just in case. 

After he was done with the cleaning he carefully put the high-quality ropes together, as a light knocking drew his attention to the locked door. He placed the the ropes in the trunk, stood and went for the door, which he then opened a little, careful to see who it was first. Jazz grinned as he saw that the mechs who had interrupted him were the ones he called in. "Come in Swindle, old friend. First Aid" He let them in and closed and locked the door before he sat down on the bed's edge again. "He got it good in the valve and I might have been a bit rough with his port. His neck is bruised from being strangled. Do what you can for 50 credits" Jazz stated in a flat tone, addressing the young medic, who cringed visibly. "W-what did you use to knock him out? Any drugs in his system I should know about?" The red and white asked shyly, already checking on Barricade.

"_He_ drained half a bottle of spiked jetfuel. That's why he's so burned out now. Nothing else 'sides some n8fly yesterday and a hint of nuke, the shot there contains nb78 in case he wakes" Jazz stated and turned back to Swindle who already pulled out a datapad and onlined it. "Now that that’s taken care of, let's get down to business, there is no fun in wasting time and credits..." Swindle pushed on with a smirk. "Right" Jazz agreed.

"When your medic is done I want you to check him out. Do some calculating with your database of the marked of what he could make me per job and per night. I want him to stay on the force though, could be useful. So I'll need a good amount of something not detectable but addictive enough to get him hooked fast, with a low dosage correction" The keeper listed and Swindle contemplated for a moment before he typed something down. "Gold Dust. The dosage never changes but you need two daily shots to keep him functional and happy. It's made from substances naturally occurring in our systems, just tinkered with. Can't be detected... Price for his everyday intake would be 80 credits, judging alone from what I see now you should get that in with ease. But then… if you plan to let him keep his job the little cop should bring at least 2000 in every month anyways, so he would have to take roundabout 8 mechs per month to zero it out. And honestly? He should be able to do those a day." 

The fence calculated. He would make a sweet cut from selling the GD as well. Jazz nodded calculating everything as well. He liked Swindle but he would never trust him. "Gimme his monthly dose for 1800 credits and we have a deal" "2200" "1900" "2000 and I got to use him every now and then. That's my last offer, Jazz" Swindle held out his servo and Jazz took it.

"How are you going to get him? Give him the first dose while he is out and get him hooked right now?" Jazz shook his head. "Nah. That won't work on this one. He's naive but he got some fight. He won’t accept his fate as easy as ‘Bee did back then. But he is naive enough to fall for some good luring and pushing. I'll go down the energon-candy and stick approach. Means I’ll need a few of your goons for the ‘getting him hooked’ part" Jazz put his symbols in on the datapad to seal the deals. Swindle opened a new file. "Scenario?" "Want them to rough him up. Give him the first dose, would be better if he isn't able to blame me for his addiction – would look better if he sees me as the one helping him out. And if I use my mechs he might see them again later, what might cause problems" He explained and Swindle got it typed down. "Just ping me for the start and place and he'll go through hell and back." 

Jazz chuckled "don't overplay it. I need him in working condition. And tell your mechs anything but his intake is off limits" Swindle added that and looked at Jazz for long moments. "That will be 2100 credits all in all… You know, my offer still stands... 5 grand. One night" He tried and the visored mech snorted before he looked to First Aid. "I'm off limits, really. So stop trying, already. If you are so thirsty go for your little one there. Looks tight enough and he's shy, probably still sealed. I know how much you love to rough up virgins” he changed the subject and smirked gleeful as he felt the young medic’s emf explode in a complicated mix of emotions. It was delightful to tease First Aid whenever he was in one of Jazz' clubs. 

Swindle rolled his optics."Stop it or he bursts a fuse. And you, kid, how much longer will it take?" First Air pulled his digits out of Barricade’s valve. "He's good to go now. Will be sore but not in pain. I injected a few long term redirector chips, the ones that dissolve within a week, so there is no need for a second appointment... But he should not interface for at least a day, better two to let everything set" 

Jazz nodded and watched as Swindle ordered his medic away when he climbed over the still offlined frame to inspect everything about it, checking the paint, the flexibility, quality of different components and the tightness of valve and port. "He's good. The doorwings are upgraded, more sensitive, some minor frame changes, more flexible than most Praxians. Holes still nice and tight. But plain... besides adding your ring you should get him biolights, some catalogue things like paint, décor, maybe Bee's re-tightening mesh after a year or two depending on the usage and his mesh-tissue. Maybe anchors in his valve for a nice feel... But get him working first. Those things aren't cheap. But for how he is now you can charge at least 80 per ride, five to eight per night depending on his hours" the dealer concluded and packed up. "Anything else?" "No .I'm good. See ya around mech" Jazz walked them out already scheming out his next steps with his pretty Praxian.


End file.
